Drunk Love Lullaby
by shoe loo
Summary: [Complete] When Ron cheats on Hermione she turns to Ginny for help. When Ginny and Hermione spend a night on the town things get a little heated, and they can’t stop what they are feeling.
1. He Doesn't Know

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to the fabulous J.K.Rowling and the WB (and whoever else owns it). And think? If I really did own it why would I be here writing for free? This story would actually be published if I owned Harry Potter._

**Authors Notes:** _This fanfiction does contain femslash. If you don't like it don't read it._

Ginny was vaguely aware of the sound of knocking coming from her flat door. She wasn't used to visitors at this time of night. It was nearing on 11:30 at night and Ginny was practicing up on her piano playing. It wasn't something she did normally in front of people, well; she never played in front of people. Yes, on holidays, her friends and family begged her to play, but she declined saying she was not ready to perform in front of people she cared so much about, which normally shut them up.

Instead, she played at a small muggle club just down the street from her flat. She never told people about her playing for fear that they would come and watch her, and she wasn't ready for that. They paid her a decent wage for playing for about six hours every Saturday night and singing sometimes solo and sometimes with her partner Colin. She had been friends with him since school and they're friendship had never faded.

Apart from her secret love and job she was a clerk at a wizarding bookstore in Hogsmead that had just opened. It had a delightful and colorful variety of books. You wouldn't have imagined Ginny Weasley as a clerk of a bookstore, but after the war she wanted nothing to do with being an Auror. She had resigned her position, and although they were sad to see her go, they understood why. She had fought along Harry, Hermione, and Ron down to the last grit. She had lost her father, Luna, Neville, and they had forced her to watch as her favorite brother, Charlie, was tortured and killed. It had sent her into a fit of rage and had caused the deaths of Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise, which she was greatly appreciated for.

Harry finally killed Voldemort, on the eve of his birthday, and for a while was no where to be seen. But about a year after the war he reappeared, some thought he was killed alongside Voldemort, but alas, he was alive. He gained a job as an Auror, and has been doing it ever since. Ron, on the other hand, was given a chance at Quidditch- Keeper- for his favorite team, The Chudly Cannons, and took it. Hermione was also a clerk at the bookstore Ginny worked at, they both loved their jobs and loved having their best friend with them at work.

But alas, it was a Thursday night and it was approximately 11:30 at night and she stopped playing immediately after she heard to first knock. The redhead walked slowly to the door and opened it, the door creaking slightly from being old.

To Ginny's amazement she was staring at no other than her best friend, Hermione Granger. Her brunette hair was disheveled, and her eyeliner was pouring down her face. The sobbing brunette thrusted herself into Ginny's arms and continued to cry into Ginny's shoulder.

"Shhh," Ginny said to Hermione, stroking her hair.

Ginny led Hermione into her apartment and sat her onto the couch while she whipped up some tea within seconds. Thank god for magic, Ginny thought as she brought Hermione a glass and some tissues.

"Hermione, what happened?" Ginny asked as soon as Hermione seemed calm enough to talk.

"He cheated on me!" Hermione cried, "He fucking cheated on me!"

"Ron?" Ginny asked, Ron, her nice loving brother had cheated on sweet adorable innocent Hermione?

"Yes Ron!" Hermione said, taking one of the tissues in Ginny's hand. "With fucking Lavender Brown, of all the people, he had to cheat on me with HER! The bitch who he was already engaged to a year and a half ago!"

Ron and Lavender had gotten together in Seventh Year- again, and decided they we're "meant to be", and Ron popped the question on graduation day. She had yes and the day before the wedding they got in a heated argument and called the wedding off and as far as Ginny knew never said another word to each other. About a year after that, Ron and Hermione had hooked up and had been dating since, which had been roughly a year and a half.

"Wait, slow down," Ginny said, "How did you find out?"

"The only way I would have! I got home early from my Mum's and I walk into the bedroom and there they are! They were having sex ON OUR BED!" Hermione began to cry harder and Ginny pulled her into a hug.

"Shhh Shhh," Ginny soothed her friend.

"I mean, throwing the lamp at him might have been a little harsh, but it missed him anyways. I was never a good aim, and I told you I'd never be good at bloody quidditch." Hermione said, laughing a little bit at her rashness of the situation.

Ginny couldn't help but smile at her friend. "He deserved it," Ginny said, now angry at her brother for making such a horrible decision, "He's a bloody git. He doesn't know what he's giving up. You did dump him didn't you?" Ginny asked, slightly scared that her friend would go back to that kind of jerk.

"Hell yes I did. I screamed that we we're over and that I never wanted to see his ugly pathetic face again."

"I don't know why he would do that."

"I do. She's got huge boobs."

Ginny began to laugh, as did Hermione.

"I mean. He'd be an idiot- well- more of an idiot than he already is to give up a wonderful, amazing, talented, smart, beautiful woman like you for a floozy like her."

Hermione smiled softly and wiped away her tears. "D-Do you mind if I stay here? I don't even want to go back to get my clothes, but I suppose I'll have to I just don't want to see his face right now, and don't worry, I'll get my own place and everything-"

She was cut off by Ginny, "Hermione! Don't be silly! Move in with me! I have an extra room, and don't worry about your clothes we will go shopping tomorrow."

"I couldn't possibly-"

"Do it. I've been meaning to get a roommate, but having you as one would be so much better than some stranger I hardly know."

"Really?" Hermione asked, looking hopeful, even a little excited.

"Of course!" Ginny replied, pulling her into a warm embrace, smiling gleefully.

Hermione smiled, "Thank you, Ginny. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd be at Harry's flat with him looking awkward at having a crying woman at his feet." Ginny and Hermione laughed. Harry hated crying woman. He never did the right thing and usually made it worse.

Ginny showed Hermione to her room with promise they would go shopping the next day for her new clothes and perhaps new things for her new room in her new flat with her new roommate.

Hermione smiled at that thought. Ginny was going to be her roommate. She didn't know what she was so giddy about. She had shared a room with Ginny during summers during school, but now that she had broken up with Ron and Ginny was being so generous to her she felt a new kind of hope she had never felt with Ron. Ginny was going to be her roommate. She liked the sound of that.

Hermione was going to walk into her room when she turned around and faced Ginny as she was about to go into her room. "Um, Gin?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind… if I, um, slept with you tonight? I just don't want to be alone right now." Hermione asked sheepishly.

"Of course, Hermione, come on in." Ginny said, pulling Hermione into her room. She threw her some boxers and a tan top for something to sleep in. When they we're both ready for sleep, they both got under the comforter.

With the lights out, Ginny turned to Hermione and whispered to her in her ear. "I'll never let you be alone."

And Hermione didn't feel once of doubt in Ginny's voice.

- - - - - - - -

The next morning Ginny awoke to the sound of her alarm clock buzzing in her ear. She slammed her hand on the alarm and looked at the clock. 9:30 AM. She had to be at the bookstore in an hour. She didn't feel the warm presence next to her like she did last night. Ginny looked to her side and saw that her bushy-haired friend had already awoken. Ginny smiled, Hermione was always the early riser.

Ginny yawned as she pulled herself out of bed and into the shower. The feeling of hot beads across her back felt so good. She relaxed and let the warm water pour down on her as she woke up to the glorious morning.

Hermione had awoken at nearly eight, and was already ready when she heard Ginny go into the shower. She was currently making pancakes. It was the least she could do after all Ginny had done for her last night. She flipped one of the pancakes in the pan when she heard Ginny coming down the hall and into the kitchen.

Ginny smiled at Hermione and smelled the wonderful smell of fresh pancakes. "Well, someone's currently the little house mum making me breakfast before my first day of school."

"Well, it was the least I could do," Hermione replied, "And the last time I checked it was work, not school, and it defiantly isn't your first day."

"Awwwww, but please," Ginny said, putting on a pouty face, "The teachers always go easy on you the first day."

Hermione smiled at Ginny's goofiness, and served the pancakes to her. "Hurry up and eat my wonderful cooking skills, we have to be to work in fifteen minutes."

"Yes, ma'am!" Ginny saluted her and gobbled down her pancakes… ehm… delicately and politely ate her breakfast like a little lady.

Within the next ten minutes, the two were dolled up (makeup and all) and we're ready to go face the customers of the bookstore.

--

"No, sir, it's 7 sickels, not 6. It clearly states, RIGHT THERE, that it is 7." Ginny said, obviously irritated with this old man that couldn't read a six from a seven. When she had him finally agreeing with him, she was able to get him out of her hair.

"Having fun?" Hermione asked, coming over to Ginny as she rang the last customer in the bookstore.

"Oh tons!" Ginny said, sarcasim dripping from every note in her voice. She smiled at Hermione before she saw red hair flash in front of the store. She sighed not wanting to ruin Hermione's day, which had been going so well. "Ron incoming."

"Shit." Hermione muttered under her breath. "Ginny, I don't want to see him."

"Listen. I'll handle him, just go into the back and I'll come get you when he's gone, okay?"

Hermione didn't respond, just nodded and nearly ran into the back just as Ron appeared in the doorway. He hadn't changed much since the last time she saw him, which was nearly three weeks ago after he came back from his season with the Canons.

"Hey, Ginny!" He said, rather brightly. Her scowl didn't disappear from her face. He noticed this and took a step back. It was obvious to Ginny that he didn't think that Ginny had any idea of what had happened the night before. "Um, is Hermione around?"

"Yes, but not to the likes of you." Ginny snapped. Pointing to the sign that said: We Reserve The Right to Refuse Service To Anyone. "Get out."

"Listen! I just want to speak to my girlfriend!" Ron said.

"Didn't you hear her, or we're you too distracted by the sound of Lavender's moans? She BROKE UP with you." Ginny replied, "We don't serve cheaters."

"I just want to speak to her for five minutes." Ron pleaded to his younger sister. "I'm sorry for what I did, and how many times I did it."

"You cheated on her more than once?" Ginny snapped.

"Ginny! Tell her to get her ass out here."

"No, you prick. I want you out of this store in five seconds." Ginny, said. "Five."

"Gin-"

"Four."

"I just.."

"Three!"

"Listen. Tell her I'll be back. We need to talk." Ron left without another word, after she made sure he wasn't coming back, she sighed.

"He's left, Hermione." Ginny said, but when Hermione didn't come out, she went looking for her. "Hermione? Where are you?"

Ginny heard the sound of crying coming from the back room, and followed the sound of tears. She found Hermione crying on one of the extra stools. "Oh, Hermione."

"I-I just don't understand WHY he would do that? How could he?"

"He's a dick who doesn't understand how wonderful you are." Ginny said, hugging her friend. "Listen. Tonight we'll go out to a club and we'll spend the night as two single girls looking for fun."

"I don't know."

"Come on, Hermione. You need this."

Hermione's big brown eyes looked up to meet Ginny's chocolate ones. She smiled and nodded. "Okay."

Ginny gave out a yelp. "Let's hit the town!"


	2. Let's Party

"Ginny! No! I will not wear that in public!" Hermione protested as she was being pushed into the dressing room by her best friend. "I will not wear it at all!"

"Lighten up, Hermione. It's just a shirt and it will look amazing on you I know it will." Ginny protested tossing the shirt into the dressing room along with Hermione.

"It's not a shirt! It's the basically the same as wrapping a piece of parchment around me!" Hermione said as Ginny shut the door.

"Then you'll know you'll look amazing in parchment too!" Ginny said, "Just try the damn shirt on. No harm ever came in trying a shirt on."

Ginny waited for about five minutes before Hermione finally gathered up the courage to open the door. Before anyone else in the shop had seen her, she had pulled Ginny into the dressing room. Her cheeks had turned a bright pink from embarrassment.

"Hermione Jane Granger, when the hell did you get that fine ass body?" Ginny gasped her mouth wide open. Her chocolate eyes opened wide, in clear shock. It wasn't that Hermione wasn't beautiful, but she had always worn those baggy clothes like Ginny had always done because of her hand-me-downs until she had been able to pay for her own things. But god, if only the boys at Hogwarts could see the bookworm now.

The shirt was red with the wording "SEXY" and tied three times in the back, showing most of her back. Hermione's cheeks were burning now.

"You think it looks that good?"

"Yes! There is no way you aren't wearing that to the club, Miss. I'm-not-going-to-let-anyone-know-I-have-a-body." Ginny declared, poking Hermione in the stomach and making her squeal.

"Fine, but then I get to pick out your shirt for tonight." Hermione said, pushing Ginny out of the dressing room.

Ginny laughed as she was pushed out of the dressing room and started to walk around the store waiting for Hermione to come out of the dressing room. When Hermione finally caught up with Ginny, she had already picked out the shirt Ginny was to wear.

It was the same style as Hermione's but black and in silver lettering said, "Scorching"

"Like it?" Hermione asked, if she was going to wear such little clothing than Ginny would be too, but she wanted Ginny to like it.

Ginny examined the shirt, and walked around the back of Hermione and said seductively into the other girl's ear, "I love it." It made the hairs on the back of Hermione's neck stand straight up.

The redhead didn't know what had compelled her to do that, but she had done it before she knew what she was doing.

- - - - - - -

When they reached the flat, they started to get ready.

The only reason they stopped was when Hermione spoke.

"Ginny?"

"Yesum?"

"What do I do when I have to confront Ron?"

Ginny turned around and faced Hermione, who was sitting on Ginny's bed brushing her hair. "You say politely and maturely that he's a fucking asshole, that the two of you are over, and that you wouldn't mind if he accidentally tripped over and cut his eye open on a rusty nail."

Hermione just stared, and then started to laugh. Ginny did too.

"I just… I don't want to be that girl that accidentally forgives him and then gets hurt all over again," Hermione stated.

"Then don't be," Ginny said, walking down and sitting down beside Hermione, holding her hand. "Listen, Hermione, he's obviously not the right person. Your soul mate would never cheat on you. I know I'm sounding really harsh because he's my brother and all, but he can be quite thick sometimes. You're a wonderful girl, and he doesn't deserve you."

"Thanks, Gin." Hermione said, smiling, feeling a wet tear run down her face.

"No problem, that's what friends are for," Ginny replied, wiping the tear from her face. "Now let's party!"

Hermione laughed at Ginny's sudden outburst and smiled, "Let's party!"

- - - - - - -

The music and heat from the club affected the two girl immediately after they stepped foot inside the club. The music was blaring and the amount of people in the club made it so much hotter than outside.

"You want me to get us some drinks?" Ginny yelled in Hermione's ear over the music.

"Sure!" Hermione yelled back. She watched Ginny nod and slowly make her way over to the bar. After a guy trying to hit on her with the 'oh so catchy' pick up line: Did it hurt when you fell down from heaven? Where hadn't she heard that one before? A few minutes later Ginny had come back with some drinks for the two of them.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Some combination this really cute guy told me to buy." Ginny answered, taking a small sip of her drink. "Mmm. It's yummy."

Hermione giggled and took a sip as well. She immediately started to feel light headed and a new sensation started to travel through her. All of a sudden she felt like dancing and felt as if she could do anything. She looked over at Ginny who seem to have the similar effect on her. Ginny wiggled her eyebrows at her and they both started laughing.

Two hours, six rounds, seven denied dance requests, and three accepted later Ginny and crashed back to the table from where she had just finished dancing with Seamus from school. Of course, in that one dance, she had figured out he was gay- and not out. Since when did she have a gaydar?

She looked over at Hermione who was on her seventh drink. They were both drunk, and they were both having the time of their lives. Whatever type of drink that was she would have to remember it. This was defiantly a good feeling.

"Ginnnnnnnny," Hermione whined from the opposite side of the two-person table, "This isn't fair, you've gotten to dance twice and I've only been asked once."

Ginny giggled at Hermione as she pouted like a five year old and found it the most adorable thing in the world. Ginny took another sip of her drink and took Hermione's hand in her own, which set a new surge through her veins that she hadn't felt in a long time and whispered into Hermione's ear seductively. "Dance with me."

Hermione smiled, pleased with the offer, got up, and let herself be lead through the crowd of people dancing until she found herself dancing along with them. She wrapped her one of her arms around Ginny's waist and the other around her neck. She couldn't stop the feeling of wanting to be close to Ginny. The desire was becoming to strong.

Especially when a techno song started blaring through the speakers of the club, she felt Ginny wrap her arms around Hermione and pull her closer. Both girls wanted to be closer, and they weren't denying each other that. Soon they were dancing against each other. Hermione let her forehead rest on Ginny's, their lips inches away.

Ginny let one of her hands slide into Hermione's soft hair. They continued to dance. Ginny looked at Hermione, her eyes… since when were they so beautiful? Her skin… since when did it look so radiant and perfect? Her lips… since when did they look so soft?

Hermione felt one of Ginny's hands slide up her thighs and close to one of her breasts. She let out a soft moan, pushing herself closer to the red headed beauty. She couldn't overcome this feeling. She wanted to be closer- to feel every part of her friend.

Ginny leaned her face in closer to Hermione's. Just a little farther…

Hermione closed her eyes and she subconsciously followed Ginny's lead and bent her head forward.

Ginny's heart was beating so hard that she could feel the pulse throughout her entire body. Hermione's breathing had become short and quick.

The dancing, the music, the passion was far too much for them to take. Soon their lips were on each other's. Searching, asking, granting…

Their hips rocked and grinded against each other's as they continued to dance. It sent heat waves of pleasure through their two bodies. Ginny's tongue gently slipped into Hermione's mouth, both girls battling for dominance.

They broke apart once they heard the whistles and clapping. Ginny looked around and saw the entire club staring at them, urging them on. She looked into Hermione's eyes. She saw the same passion, the same desire… an unspoken agreement and they were on their way out the door.

Once they were out the door, Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand, and then they were outside the flat. Ginny fumbled with her keys before she finally got the right one into the door. Hermione was giggling at her as she did so. When they we finally into the flat and had the door locked, Hermione slammed Ginny against the door kissing her passionately.

Ginny's hands wrapped around Hermione's waist, and she responded to the kiss as she did so. Their tongues were in an epic battle. Their hands roaming each other- feeling- wanting…

Ginny let herself be pulled away from the door until she pushed Hermione against one of the walls, causing a picture of Hermione and Ron smiling and holding hands crashing to the ground.

Hermione pushed Ginny into her room and onto her bed, their lips never breaking contact. Adrenaline pumping through her veins, Ginny pulled Hermione onto her bed while tugging at her shirt.

Ginny looked up and saw that Hermione had passed out, and a few seconds later so did she.

_Reviews Love and Faster Updates_


	3. Dark Blue

Hermione awoke the next morning, the rays of sunshine spilling in through the window and waking her up. She sat up. Why was she in Ginny's room? She looked over to see a sleeping Ginny next to her. Ginny's hair was slightly disheveled and her lipstick smeared.

What had happened last night? She remembered going into the club and getting drinks… dancing with a guy named Steven. Then… she danced with Ginny…

Hermione's eyes grew wide and she remembered what had happened. They had had too many drinks… that was the problem. They both still had their clothes on, that was a good sign. At least they hadn't gone that far… it was an entire bad mistake- wasn't it?

Hermione got up and dressed in her own room before heading out to the kitchen.

Ginny awoke shortly afterwards to the smell of blueberry pancakes. After years in her mother's house she could tell whatever was cooking in a ten foot radius. She looked at herself in the mirror, and saw her smudged lipstick. At that time, all the memories came flooding back to her.

The kissing… the passion… the heat…

What had brought that on? Surely she hadn't… wanted to? It was the drinking. That was it. Drinking makes you do stupid things. Was it a stupid thing? Had she wanted it to happen? No. Of course not. She was straight. Then why was she debating this in her head?

Ginny dressed and followed the smell of breakfast into the kitchen. Hermione was turned around, trying to find something in a higher shelf. A little bit of skin was showing when Hermione reached up to pick something out of the shelf. The little bit of skin made Ginny's head spin. Hermione wasn't supposed to have this effect on her. No. Never.

Hermione turned around to see Ginny. God, when did she get so beautiful? Wait, she wasn't supposed to be thinking this. Ginny wasn't anymore beautiful than before. Sure, she had always thought Ginny was pretty. But not throw yourself on her gorgeous. Wait? Throw herself on her? No. She wasn't thinking of her best friend this way. She couldn't.

"Hi," a small voice snapped Hermione out of her train of thought.

"Hey," Hermione answered, flipping a pancake. Don't look at her… Don't look at her…

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"About last night…" Ginny started, they had to talk about it. It was better to do that at the beginning than let it get awkward. Whatever, it was already awkward.

"…was a mistake?" Hermione finished, lying through her teeth. Wait, was she lying. Was it not a mistake?

"Yes…" Ginny said, trying to smile. If it was a mistake then why did she want to lean across the counter and kiss her good morning every morning for the rest of her life? No. It was a mistake. She was sure of it… wasn't she?

Both girls sat in silence for a minute before Hermione spoke, trying to break the tension. "I made breakfast."

"I see that." Ginny smiled, and sat down and began to eat. "You know you don't have to make breakfast everyday, I do know how to cook, ya know."

"Yes, I know. I guess I just feel as if I need to do something to thank you for letting me stay here." Hermione replied, sitting down too.

_Last night was defiantly enough thanks_, Ginny thought. _Woah! Where did THAT come from?_

"It's no problem, Hermione" Ginny said, "You're my best friend."

Hermione smiled in response as she began to eat her pancakes. "It's kind of funny that we're eating breakfast at 5 o'clock in the evening."

"5 O'CLOCK?" Ginny nearly shouted, looking at the clocks. She had to get to the club. Thank god, she had already done her makeup and gotten dressed.

"What's the matter, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Um, nothing," she lied; she couldn't tell Hermione about her playing, not yet. She wasn't ready. "Just errands I have to do before the day is out."

Hermione nodded, obviously believing the lie, which Ginny was thankful for. She wasn't ready for anyone to know about her playing in the club, not even Hermione. She hadn't even told Dean about it when they had been dating for six months.

Ginny grabbed her stuff and was out the door, leaving a very confused Hermione at the flat.

- - - - - - - - -

"Ginny! You're late." Collin told her as she entered through the back of the club.

"I know. I slept in late. I didn't mean to. I had a late night last night." Ginny said, hoping the excuse would work.

"I bet." She heard one of the stage managers say with a giggle. Ginny turned and glared at her, which shut the lady up.

Collin pulled her away before it got ugly. "Ginny, we have to play now."

"**And now for your pleasure here is the dynamic duo Collin and Ginvera." **As soon as Ginny heard her name she stepped on stage, smiled, and waved to the audience where people were cheering. The regulars were all chanting their names and the non-regulars obviously seemed pleased that they got this much of a applause.

"Hello, children of the world." Collin said into the microphone before they got started. Ginny smiled and sat down at the piano. As she did, Hermione's face came into her mind. She smiled.

Throughout every song she played as if Hermione was in the audience. She couldn't get Hermione out of her head. Her hair, her eyes, her smile, her scent was all that Ginny could think about. The way Hermione smiled when she was reading a book. The way the hair fell in front of her face when she was cooking her breakfast.

Soon it was the last song, the one that Ginny always did as a solo.

"Hello, everyone," Ginny said, as Collin left the stage. "This song is Dark Blue."

Ginny bent the microphone down to her height and began to play.

"_I have you (have you) breathing down my neck (breathing down my neck)  
I don't (don't know) what you could possibly expect under this condition so  
I'll wait (I'll wait) for the ambulance to come (ambulance to come)  
Pick us up off the floor  
What did you possibly expect under this condition so.."_

She sang into the mircophone with all her heart as she played the exact notes she had been practing for weeks.

"_Slow down.. this night's a perfect shade of  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning down  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning 'til there's nothing but dark blue..  
Just dark blue_

This flood (this flood) is slowly rising up swallowing the ground  
Beneath my feet, Tell me how anybody thinks under this condition so  
I'll swim (I'll swim) as the water rises up, the sun is sinking down  
And now all I can see are the planets in a row  
Suggesting it's best that I slow down

This night's a perfect shade of  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning (burning) down  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning dark blue"

Ginny closed her eyes, and Hermione came to mind yet again. Why couldn't she get her out of her mind. Did she… actually… like Hermione?

"_We were boxing  
We were boxing the stars  
We were boxing (we were boxing)  
You were swinging for Mars  
And then the water reached the West Coast  
And took the power lines (the power lines)  
And it was me and you (this could last forever)  
And the whole town under water  
There was nothing we could do  
It was dark blue_

Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning (burning) down  
Dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the room could be burning now there's nothing but dark blue

If you've ever been alone in the dark blue  
If you've ever been alone you'll know (you'll know)"

Ginny played the last few notes and crowd erupted in cheers. Ginny smiled. "Thank you for letting me sing to you."

The crowd continued to cheer as she bowed and walked off the stage.

"Ginny! That was brilliant!"

"You amaze me!"

"You should be touring!"

"You are excellent!"

"That was your best performance yet."

She had heard all these things before. It didn't matter to her anymore. Well, yes they did, but she only sung because she loved it, and right now, all she cared about was her opinnion.

- - - - - - - -

Where the hell was Ginny? What kind of errands made her stay out until three in the morning? Hermione couldn't get to sleep. All she thought about was Ginny. She was straight, with a curve? If she was straight then why did it feel so right when Ginny was pressed against her?

Hermione heard the door unlock, and came out of her room. She was in boxers and a tight white tanktop.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked, "What the hell could have taken you until three in the morning?"

Ginny turned around to face Hermione and nearly dropped the bag she was holding with drinks in it. The sight of Hermione made Ginny get in a nervous wreck. She calmed herself down and said, "What's it matter to you?"

Hermione sighed in relief, at least Ginny hadn't been drinking. "You had me worried! You said you had errands you needed to run, and then you're not back until three in the morning!"

"Well why are you worried? It's not like you're my mother." She was trying to avoid the subject of the club, she still wasn't ready to tell her about it. "It's not like we're even dating or anything!"

Shit.

They were standing rather close to each other now. Ginny looked at Hermione's face, the look of desire she saw in Hermione's eyes was the same as the night before. Was Hermione thinking the same thing?

"Well, that's not my fault." Hermione stated, lowering her voice.

"What?"

"That's not my fault… that we're not dating…" Hermione said, a little bit louder. Her cheeks were turning a very bright pink.

"But… you're the one that said it was a mistake." Ginny said, her eyes narrowing.

"I lied! Okay? Maybe I didn't think it was a mistake!" Hermione shouted, noticing how Ginny was slowly moving closer to her. Too close… "Maybe I want to kiss you again!"

Before Ginny had any rational thought about what she was doing, she was kissing Hermione- again. Hermione responded instantly. Hermione pulled Ginny closer to her.

Soon oxegon became an issue and both girls pulled away slowly, still holding onto each other.

"So… basically," Ginny started, "You feel the same way?"

"Basically…" Hermione said, sligtly laughing as she rested her forehead on Ginny's.

"Well then… will… you be my girlfriend?" Ginny said, risking herself, taking the dare, praying to Merlin that she said yes.

Hermione took Ginny's hand in her own and kissed her fingers. "Of course."


	4. All About Us

**Author's Note: **_To all of you that reviewd, thank you SO MUCH, you're opinnions mean so much to me. I was nervous about this story and I wasn't sure if people would like it, but you guys just inspire me to write more and more. Everytime I get a review wants me to write better and better. I'm so glad you guys like it. I feel really good about this chapter. I hope you guys like it. _

Hermione was awoke to the feeling of feathery-light kisses on her neck. She smiled as she shifted her head to gain access to the owner's lips. When they broke apart Hermione opened her eyes to look into the beautiful eyes of her girlfriend, Ginny. Her girlfriend. That felt so right to say, how could she had ever doubted it?

"Time to get up, sleepy head." Ginny sang lightly to the awakening bookworm.

"Ten more minutes," Hermione moaned, pulling Ginny back into another kiss.

"No, No," Ginny cooed, pulling away, grinning. "I made you breakfast, and there is no way I'm letting you get away if you let it go cold."

"You mean you actually made breakfast?" Hermione said, sitting up.

"I told you I was actually capable of cooking a meal." Ginny said, planting a soft kiss on Hermione's lips. "There's more of that if you're a good little girl and eat all your breakfast."

"Not too much though because I have to meet Harry at the Leaky Cauldron at one for lunch," Hermione replied, stretching.

Ginny pouted. "And I have to work. That means no hot sex in a bookstore in those little tight skirts those sex-addicted librarians wear in the movies."

Hermione laughed. "How about after you're done with your shift you join us? I'd rather tell him about us with you there and not by myself."

Ginny nodded. They had decided that they would tell Harry and the rest of her family before someone with a camera snapped a photo of them together and it blew up in their faces. They were together and they we're glad. Hermione felt a sense of security with Ginny and a passion with her that she had never felt with Ron and Ginny felt happier than she had in a long time.

They held hands as Ginny led Hermione out of Hermione's room. They had decided to keep two separate rooms, at least for now. They didn't want to rush things. They walked into the kitchen and Hermione's smelling senses we're instantly hit with the smell of pancakes and maple syrup.

"Mmmm, smells delicious, Ginny." Hermione said, sitting down on a stool at the island. She took a bite. The only words she could process were "Oh my god."

"You like them?"

"Their so yummy!" Hermione said, taking another bite. Ginny had defiantly inherited her mother's cooking ability. Ginny smiled at Hermione as Hermione stuffed another bite into her mouth. Hermione looked upwards at Ginny and saw she was smiling at her. That smile. It sent that sensation through her again. That sensation that made her feel love, nervousness, confidence, and trust all at once, if it was even possible.

Hermione looked back down, trying to hide the pink that was now invading her cheeks. Ginny giggled, and Hermione didn't ask why. She already knew the answer. Ginny put the pan in the sink. Why couldn't she stop smiling? It was Hermione. Her girlfriend. Girlfriend, she never thought she'd have one of them. She had never felt like this for a long time. She had only admitted to herself last night when she and Hermione had been arguing that she had been feeling something for her best friend. Wasn't it supposed to be awkward at the beginning? She was dating a girl after all.

If it was supposed to be weird, then why did it feel so right? So perfect?

All of a sudden she felt a pair of arms around her waist, holding her tight, and Ginny felt that feeling go through her again. The same one she felt when she woke up and remembered that she was dating the girl that now had her arms wrapped around her.

"I know what you're thinking, how does this feel right? Isn't there supposed to be doubts?" Hermione said from behind her. She had always had a way of reading people at specific moments. Ginny turned around and faced Hermione, nodding slightly. Making sure Hermione was still holding onto her, she didn't want her to let go just yet.

"Isn't there? I mean, we're both girls. Isn't there some sort of hesitation?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad there isn't. I don't want to have doubts about us." Hermione answered. "I mean, there's always going to be flaws, but there is in every relationship. I feel so right with you, and if you ever tell anyone what I'm about to say I swear to god, you will not get any for a long long time."

Ginny giggled, "What?"

"I'm glad you got me drunk."

Ginny smiled, and wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck, "I'm glad you whined about not being asked to dance."

"I'm glad you asked me to dance."

Ginny inched forward, "I'm glad it was hot in there."

Hermione pulled Ginny to her, so their lips we're inches apart. "I'm glad you made me hot in there." Ginny grinned and closed the distance between them. Their lips connecting. Hermione pulled away first. "You have to go."

"To heaven? Cause you just ripped it away from me."

Hermione laughed, "Did you rehearse that one?"

"No, I heard a guy say it when a girl told to go away. I laughed." Ginny kissed Hermione again, "And kissing you is heaven." She kissed her again.

"Enough," Hermione screamed, giggling. "You have to go to work."

Ginny groaned. "Fine, So I'll see you at two?"

"Two it is." Hermione replied, snapping Ginny in the butt with a washrag as Ginny walked out of the kitchen. Ginny gave out a yelp before shooting Hermione a glare. Hermione laughed as she got ready to meet Harry for lunch.

- - - - - -

"Harry," Hermione greeted the dark hair-ed boy when she saw him, throwing her arms around him in a hug.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said, hugging her back.

When they sat down, Hermione looked him over. He was wearing jeans and a black shirt, his face was smiling- a change. He seemed emotionally in a better state than he had been the last time she saw him. "How are you doing?"

"Um, I'm better, thanks to you." Harry said, "You're letters help me make it through the day. You're such a good friend, Hermione, really. How is Ron doing?"

"About Ron… we broke up." Hermione answered.

"What? Really? When?" Harry asked.

"Um, a couple days ago actually, I've been staying with Ginny." Hermione answered, smiling at the mention of Ginny, but then remembered what she had been talking about and frowned, "He was cheating on me. I threw some sort of inanimate object at him and told him we we're through."

"Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry." Harry replied, hugging her tightly again before they sat down and ordered two butterbeers. "If you don't mind me asking, who was it with?"

Hermione sighed, and ran her fingers through her hair, "Lavender Brown, actually."

"Oh," Harry let out a breath. "I'm so sorry, Hermione."

"It's okay, I've actually found someone."

"Really? Who?" Harry asked, and seemed to have a knowing expression on his face.

"Um, if you don't mind, I'd actually like to tell you later." Hermione said.

"No problem." Harry said.

"Oh, I invited Ginny to come after she gets off work." Hermione replied, "I hope that's okay."

"Certainly, I miss that girl." Harry replied.

"So, speaking of 'someones', do you have your eye on a someone?" Hermione asked lightly. _Please don't say Ginny, please don't say Ginny, I'll have to cut your throat out Harry, as much as I care about you, I'd have to amputate a body limb._

"I actually do have a 'someone' in my life. I actually have a date with Luna Lovegood tonight." Harry replied, smiling.

"Harry, that's wonderful!" Hermione smiled.

"I know," Harry said, grinning. "I finally got the courage to ask her out when I randomly saw her last night. We had been meeting rather often lately, and I practically had to force it out of myself."

Hermione laughed. "Well, I'm very happy for you."

"Thanks." Harry said, taking a sip of his butterbeer.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Ginny, someone is looking for you." Mr. Robinson, the owner of the bookstore told her. She had been in the back organizing new books to put on the shelves so it would be faster to put them on when the time came, and counting down the minutes to when she would get off work and see Hermione.

"Who?" Ginny asked, curiously. No one usually came to see her when she was working.

"Red hair. Must be family."

_Please don't let it be Ron_, Ginny thought as she walked out the door and behind the counter to see who was looking for her. Her wish came true, it wasn't Ron, it was her mother. "Hi, mum."

"Hello, Ginny," her mother greeted. "I stopped by you're flat, but you weren't there, so I came here, and here you are!"

"Yes, I am." Ginny replied. "Is there anything you need?"

"I was hoping you might like to come to a family dinner, I miss all you kids," her mother said, cringing slightly for the loss of her children and family, "and I'd like to get the family together again. I don't like being alone in that house."

"Um, sure." Ginny said, "Why didn't you just owl me?"

"Oh! I like seeing you. I miss you," her mum replied.

"I miss you too, mum," Ginny said.

"Oh! And would you invite Hermione and Harry?" Her mother asked.

"Mum, I don't know if that's such a good idea. With Ron there and all…"

"Oh yes, Ron told me about their misunderstanding…" If you would call it a misunderstanding, Ginny thought, "… but I was hoping maybe they could put it behind them. I'd really like to see everyone together again."

"Yeah, sure, mum," Ginny replied. "I really got to get to work, though."

"Oh yes, of course" Her mother replied, "I'll see you Friday then. Be there at seven."

"Okay, bye, Mum. I love you."

- - - - - - - -

"There Ginny is," Harry said, pointing to Ginny who had just entered the pub.

Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw Ginny. She immediately started to smile, she wanted to run over and kiss her girlfriend, but contained herself.

"Ginny! Over here!" Harry called, waving her over.

Hermione looked back at Harry. He was defiantly better than before.

Ginny made her way over to them. Hermione couldn't help her eyes as she saw the red skirt that Ginny was wearing, it showed off a lot of sexy leg and Hermione couldn't help but stare. In the corner of her eye she saw an older gentleman staring also and couldn't help but scowling at him. Ginny was her's.

Harry, being the gentleman he was, stood up, and greeted her, "Hey."

"Hey Harry," Ginny greeted him, giving him a hug. She was glad there wasn't any awkwardness after they had broken up in her fifth year. It was a mutual thing. She had understood why, and hadn't cried or anything. She knew why now. After hugging Harry, she smiled at Hermione. She sat down and hugged her from her chair, but gave her what she hoped looked like a friendly kiss on the cheek, and greeted her with a soft, "Hey, stranger."

"How was work?" Hermione asked, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks.

"Um, my mum stopped by. She wants to have a family dinner. She wants you two to come to because you're basically family anyways." Ginny answered, looking back and forth between the two. She looked over at Hermione, "All the family will be there."

Meaning Ron, Hermione thought. "Yeah. I'll be there." Giving Ginny an 'it's okay' look.

"Yeah, me too." Harry said, "I can never pass up your mum's cooking."

"Okay, Friday at seven." Ginny told them.

"So Ginny, guess who Harry has a date with tonight?" Hermione said, eyeing Harry.

"Ooooh! Gossip! The art of making conversation. Who?" Ginny said, squealing.

"Luna Lovegood." Hermione replied, grinning.

"Oh my god! Are you serious? That's amazing!" Ginny said, "You two will look so adorable together."

"Yeah, no wedding rings yet, ladies. It's just a date right now." Harry said, blushing. "We're not even officially dating yet."

"Yet being the key word," Hermione said, grinning.

"Yeah, well when do I get to learn who this 'someone' in your life is? Huh?" Harry asked.

Hermione's heart pounded. This was the moment. Please let him be okay with this, Hermione thought before grabbing Ginny's hand and placing them on the table. She looked at Ginny who smiled at Hermione. "Harry, I'd like you to meet Ginny. The someone in my life."

Harry looked back and forth between the two. "Well, that's… great!"

"Really?" Hermione asked. "You're not mad or anything?"

"Of course not! You guys are my friends. I couldn't be mad about something like that, and I was kind of wondering about the two of you. I mean, Hermione was checking you out when you came in, Ginny. Ron and Hermione breaking up… and then the kiss."

Ginny looked over at him, "What kiss? How do you know about any kiss?"

Harry pulled something out of his pocket. It was the Daily Prophet.

The headline read: **"Granger switches Weasleys"**

It was a picture of them at the club, dancing, kissing.

**Reviews Equal Love and Faster Updates**


	5. Caught Red Panties Down

_Authors Note: This chapter is longer than the rest because I got bored and wrote both chapters in one night. I thought they both seemed to short by themselves and thought that it would be better if I combined them. So here they- it is._

"Ron, sweetie," Lavender called through the flat. She had just come back from shopping when she had seen a rather interesting article in the Daily Prophet.

Ron groaned, not ready to get out of bed. Lavender and him had had a wild night filled with fire whiskey and lots and lots of drunken strip poker- not to mention the sex. Thank god he had the day off or he'd probably be fired for the state he was in. How the hell was Lavender so chipper after the night they just had?

Lavender passed through the kitchen and into the bedroom where she sat down on the bed next to Ron. "You never told me Hermione into girls."

Ron turned over, confused, "No she's not."

Lavender gave off a short laugh, "Um, you must have missed the signs."

With that she threw down the paper so Ron could look at it. His eyes grew wide as he saw his now ex-girlfriend kissing his baby sister on the front of the Daily Prophet. For a moment, he was speechless until, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" came from his mouth.

_GRANGER SWITCHES WEASLEYS_

_Hermione Granger was seen at a local club with best-friend Ginny Weasley. The ladies seemed to be having a rather normal club night until sources say the two began to dance. Things became heated and the two kissed passionately out in the open. Has this affair been going on for some time? We think so._

_Ron Weasley has been seen a number of times with ex-fiancé, Lavender Brown. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger broke up a short time ago, and Ginny Weasley and Lavender Brown may have been the cause of it. Had Hermione been getting bored of Ron, or just the male population? In any case, Hermione and Ginny are certainly an item now._

**DLL**

"THAT RITA SKEETER!" Hermione bellowed throughout the flat. "I'm going to kill her! She has not right to do that! How could she? She's nothing but a damn hooker skank bitch!" Hermione get another yell of frustration out as she read the paper at breakfast, for the ninth time. Ginny resisted the urge to giggle at her girlfriend's choice of words. She had to put a silencing charm over the flat last night because of Hermione's screaming and yelling.

"Baby!" Ginny said, taking her hand, "We'll just deny it until we're ready, okay?"

Hermione smiled like a little girl with a lollipop.

Ginny looked confused, "What?"

"You called me baby."

Ginny laughed, "Yeah so?"

"I liked it. It kind of makes us seem more.. Official."

"And being outed in the newspaper doesn't?"

Hermione thought about that one. Okay, so she had a point. But this was between them. "It was just nice."

"Well, expect more of it because you're my baby," Ginny said, kissing Hermione on the nose. "And no matter how hard anyone tries, no one is going to change that."

Hermione smiled. "Good." Ginny began to walk back towards the living room where she was working on a song for the next performance. It was about Hermione, but she wouldn't let Hermione see it. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't even get a glimpse of a note Ginny was writing. She knew how much this stuff meant to Ginny and she wasn't going to sneak a peek late at night. Hermione watched Ginny has her hips swayed back and forth.

"Don't walk like that," Hermione said.

"Walk like what?" Ginny asked, obviously confused.

"All sexy and stuff."

Ginny laughed, "I'm just walking normally."

"But you're too sexy."

Ginny laughed as Hermione joined her on the couch and she immediately closed her folder. Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed as she sat across the coffee table on the floor instead so Ginny could work.

"So, I've been thinking…" Ginny started.

"Yeah?"

"How does Harry have a date with Luna?" Ginny asked. "She died in the war…"

"Didn't you hear about it?" Hermione asked, wondering how Ginny never knew this. Luna had been one of Ginny's close friends. "When Luna was captured, she was rescued but they told everyone that she had died so they wouldn't look for her and kill her. After all the death eaters had been found, she was able to come out of hiding."

"Oh." Ginny said, glad her friend wasn't dead after all. "I want to see her."

"You probably will. Harry will probably bring her to that dinner."

"Oh yeah, the dinner from hell," Ginny said, scribbling some side note. "Are you sure you want to go? Ron will be there…" As much as she knew Hermione liked her, she couldn't help but feel nervous that Hermione might go back to Ron.

"Yeah, I know, but I've got to face him sooner or later, right?" Hermione said, "Besides, I've got to see him a lot more considering you're my girlfriend and I expect that to continue."

Ginny smiled. Of course, how could she ever give up Hermione?

Hermione nodded towards the work, "Play for me. Please."

"Hermione- you know I'm not ready."

"Ginny, I'm your girlfriend. If you can't play in front of me, who can you?"

Ginny thought about it. She really wanted to let Hermione hear her play, but she wasn't sure she was ready. She closed her folder, and she placed it next to her on the couch before she got up and sat next to Hermione. "Listen- me and Collin have been playing at a muggle club. He does a lot of the singing and sometime we do duets and then I always do the last song solo. I'd really like it if you came on Saturday. That's where I was last Saturday. I play every week. You have to understand though. I don't know those people so it's easy for me to play. You mean the world to me- so it's harder. I'd really like you to come though."

Hermione smiled. "I understand, Ginny. I'd really like to go."

Ginny returned the smile, giving her a light kiss on the lips. "You're still not allowed to hear anything until then though. I'm planning on playing your song."

"I can't wait." Hermione replied, hugging Ginny. "And even if you suck, I'll still love you."

Ginny paused. "You love me? Like actually _in _love me?"

Hermione's heart stopped. She hadn't meant to say it. It had slipped out- she meant it- but she wasn't going to tell Ginny for fear the Ginny didn't feel that strongly. She gulped, "Um, yeah, but it's okay if you don't I totally understand I mean I know we've only been dating a since Sunday and it's only Tuesday now.. that's only a couple days but I…"

Ginny cut her off by kissing her- hard. She heard Hermione gasp in shock, then return the kiss. "I love you when you babble."

Hermione smiled, "Really?"

"Yes. I love you when you read. I love you when you sleep. I love you every time of every day. I think I always have. I think that one drunken night just made me open my eyes." Ginny replied.

Hermione connected their lips again, "Me too."

They kissed yet again before Ginny wrapped her arms around and started to lean Hermione on the ground. Ginny bit Hermione's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which was accepted. Hermione moaned as she felt Ginny's hand go slightly under her shirt and touch her lower back.

Hermione dug her hands into Ginny's hair before oxygen became and issue and the two broke apart.

"Wow," Hermione said.

"Wow is right." Ginny said. "Where the hell did you learn to kiss like that? Never mind, don't answer that. Just do it again."

Hermione giggled as the two kissed again. She felt Ginny move her lips off of her's and move to her ear and Ginny began to kiss and nibble on her ear. Hermione let out a soft moan before sliding her hands under Ginny's shirt and began to explore her skin.

All of a sudden the heat was gone- and Hermione wanted more. She looked up and saw Ginny smiling over her. "You have to go."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You have to go. I need to finish the music, and you can't be here." Ginny said, pulling Hermione up. Hermione started to speak, but Ginny cut her off. "I know- I want to keep doing it too, but if we keep doing this I'll want to do it everyday and I'll never finish the music."

"But-"

"No buts." Ginny said, pushing Hermione out of the flat.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Buy me something. Read a book. Just don't come back until five."

With that she closed the door, leaving a very 'wanting-Ginny' Hermione outside.

**DLL**

"She is…" Ginny sang lightly to herself, pressing down on some of the keys on her piano trying to find the right note for each word. She had managed to get most of the song done. She sighed. This was Hermione's song. It had to be perfect. She had cast a silencing spell over the flat so that even if Hermione had decided to go nowhere and sit outside the door she still wouldn't be able to hear her.

She played the song that she had over again. It needed another verse before it was finished. Ginny sighed, she thought of Hermione. She was everything she wanted that she never knew she needed. Suddenly it came to her. She wrote it down and played out the notes. Then she played the song over again. Finally, she was done. It was perfect.

She heard a knock at the door.

"Ginny? Am I allowed in yet?" She heard Hermione say from outside the door.

Ginny looked at the clock, it was 5:15. Ginny closed the folder and went to the door. When she opened it she saw a very defeated-looking Hermione standing there.

"Yes, you can come in." Ginny said.

Hermione's face lit up as she stepped inside. Ginny grabbed her arm before she could get any farther inside and pulled Hermione to her. They shared a searing kiss before they closed the door. Then Hermione asked, "And what do I owe the pleasure of that kiss?"

"For understanding…" Ginny said.

**DLL**

On Thursday when the two girls had finished breakfast, they we're ready to go to work. They shared a kiss before opening the door. They had decided to cool it in public, especially since the article came out, until they we're ready to fully come out to the open. They weren't sure they were ready for the confused glances and stares. They walked down the flight of stairs. Ginny gave Hermione's hand a light squeeze before letting it go.

When Hermione opened the door, they saw several cameras flashing.

"Hermione, is it true you two are a couple?"

"Ginny, how does your brother feel about you two?"

"When did this start?"

"Will you kiss for us?"

"Would you mind terribly-"

Hermione shut the door. They both looked at each other. Yes, they knew that this would cause a commotion, but they didn't think that the two would suddenly become as famous as the Weird Sisters. Yes, they had helped kill Voldemort, but so did a lot of other people.

"Wow," Ginny breathed.

"What are we going to do?"

"Run like hell?" Ginny suggested.

"There's too many of them." Hermione pointed out.

Ginny though about it, "There's a fire escape right outside the flat window. From there we can apparate to the bookstore. They won't let media in there."

"Good thinking," Hermione said.

The two went back upstairs, and climbed through the window in Ginny's bedroom. Within a flash, the two were in the bookstore. Mr. Robinson looked at his watch, and then at them. "You two are early."

"We had to apparate here. There were cameras beyond cameras flooded around the flat." Ginny said, looking at him. She wasn't sure if he knew why there were cameras. Instead of having to explain he gave them a knowing look and gave them their specific duties for the day.

Ginny was stuck at the cashier as Hermione put the new books on the shelves that Ginny had been organizing a couple days ago. Hermione had decided to wear a skirt, and Ginny was taking advantage of that. As Hermione was facing away from her, setting books on the shelves, Ginny was staring at Hermione's tan slender legs. She bit her lip. All of a sudden, Hermione turned around and Ginny didn't get her eyes up fast enough before Hermione realized what Ginny had been doing.

"Ginny, were you just checking me out?" Hermione asked, glad that there was no one in the bookstore at that particular moment.

Ginny grinned, blushing, "Maybe… I can't help it. You're there and I can't do anything." She whined.

Hermione looked around. "Robinson is out to lunch for the next fifteen minutes."

Ginny made a face, "So… that means we don't have lunch for another hour…"

Hermione sighed; Ginny wasn't getting at what she was getting at. Hermione pushed the cart back behind the counter to where Ginny was. She took Ginny's hand and pushed the door to the back open. She saw Ginny's eyes go wide.

"Hermione- we're at work!"

"So?"

"So… when did you get a rebel side?" Ginny had never seen this side of Hermione before. Hermione leaned against a wall and pulled Ginny to her.

"When I decided there was no way I was going to pass up a make out session like the slut horny librarians do in the movies," Hermione said, referring to Ginny's previous statement before. Ginny grinned as she placed a kiss on Hermione's cheek before kissing her on the lips.

Hermione placed her hands around Ginny's waist, pulling her closer. Ginny complied as she sucked and nibbled on Hermione's lips before she felt her tongue meet Hermione's and she let out a soft moan. It felt so good. Hermione felt like she was on fire. Passion burned through her body. She lost track of time.

Hermione felt Ginny place her thigh between her legs and let of a moan as her hips buckled at the feeling. Their lips never broke contact. Ginny had never felt anything like this before; all of a sudden she wanted to feel every part of Hermione. She wanted to know everything and anything about the girl. God, she was so deep in love she didn't think she could climb back out if she tried.

Ginny placed her hand on Hermione's bare thigh before she let it travel upwards. Hermione wrapped the leg around Ginny's leg for support. She was experiencing so much pleasure she thought she might faint. Hermione's pulse raced as she felt Ginny tugging at her panties when they heard a cough coming from the door.

The broke apart quickly and realized that Mr. Robinson was standing at the door. He was a deep red and looked very embarrassed. "I-I'm very happy for you too, but could you please refrain from doing that at work."

"Yes, sir," Ginny said, her voice squeaking.

"Thank you." He said, turning away. "And you have a customer!"

Ginny turned back to look at Hermione who had turned a deep shade of pink before they both burst into giggles. "Did you see the look on his face?" Hermione asked between giggle fits.

"He looked so embarrassed." Ginny said, "But I bet he got a good show."

"Okay, so no more make out sessions at work, you hear me?" Hermione said, pointing a finger at Ginny, as if it was all her fault.

"Excuse me, but I do believe it was you who seduced me." Ginny replied, smacking Hermione's ass before leaving the backroom to serve the customer.

"Hello, sir, how may I sex- serve you today?"

God damn.

**DLL**

"Do you think it's safe to leave?" Hermione asked as they stood at the door of the bookstore. So far they couldn't see any photographers, but after this morning they couldn't help but be careful.

"I think so," Ginny said as she opened the door. They took a step outside. So far, no photographers. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a man with a camera in a window, then one in a shop. "They're hiding," Ginny whispered.

Hermione nodded, "I noticed. Just act natural."

"Oh fuck," Ginny said, realizing who was in front of them. Ron.

"What?" Hermione asked who hadn't seen her red headed ex.

"Ron's here." Ginny said, nodding towards him, "He's coming over."

Hermione panicked. She instinctively grabbed Ginny's hand. Ginny smiled at the thought. Maybe they could do this. Maybe they could be out. Officially. Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand. Half for protection. Half in fear. She hadn't seen Ron since the breakup and she was sure that Ron had heard about her and Ginny. She didn't care who saw them at that moment. As long as she had Ginny, she would be fine.

"Hey, Hermione." Ron called over to them.

They stopped and turned. He noticed their hands linked together and frowned.

"Ron," Hermione said in a monotone voice.

"I wanted to talk.." he started.

"Your sister is here, why don't you acknowledge her?"

"Hey… Ginny," Ron looked over at her darkly. Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand tightly. Hermione was her's.

"Hello, Ronald," She greeted in the same monotone voice as Hermione.

"Hermione, I wanted to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about, Ron." Hermione said. "You cheated on me. I left. End of story." She started to walk away, but Ron stopped her.

"What about Ginny? Are you really seeing her?" he asked disgust in his voice.

"It's none of your information, but yes, I am." Hermione said, glaring at him.

Ginny watched as the photographers became less and less obvious.

"I don't believe you," Ron said, "You love me, you've always loved me."

"No, Ron. I don't. I've found someone better. Obviously so did you, and you're just going to accept the fact that we're through. You can go back to your new girlfriend now," Hermione started to walk away, pulling Ginny with her.

"Prove it!" Ron screamed at them.

"What?"

"Prove it! Prove you don't like me!"

"How?"

"I don't know. Just do it."

Hermione knew what he was doing. He didn't think she would kiss Ginny in front of all these cameras, but boy was he wrong. She loved Ginny and she would do anything for her. Hermione turned to Ginny, with that look in her eyes.

"Hermione, you don't have to, as much as I want you to, you don't have to," Ginny said, but thought,_ please, I don't want to hide anymore_.

Hermione smirked. She wanted this. She wanted out. She wanted to be free of Ron.

"Reporters, Ron, and anyone else interested," Hermione yelled through the street, catching anyone's attention who hadn't already been watching. "I love Ginny Weasley with all my heart, and she loves me. We're in love. I do not love Ron Weasley. Ginny is and always in my heart. Ron, I'm sorry, but you just can't give me everything I want."

Love… she thought, and now my love is for Ginny.

Hermione turned and crashed her lips down on Ginny's. She heard the clicks of the cameras. But she didn't care. Ginny returned the kiss with such happiness she could swear she could hear the fireworks and could feel the world spinning.

The broke apart smiling and rested their foreheads against each other's.

**Okay! Within the next days that I'm taking a break, but it's only for a few days so I can catch up with friends because I've been so involved with this story lately. Please review. The next chapter is the Family Dinner. In this dinner there will be a surprise guest and I want you all to vote on who this surprise guest will be.**

**Will it be…**

**Remus**

**McGonagall**

**Or**

**Collin?**

**Review! I love you! Hehe… I rhymed. Sort of.**


	6. Ron's A Bitch

Hermione hummed a tune from the weird sisters as she put on the finishing touches of her makeup. It was twenty to eight. In twenty minutes she would have to face Ron again. Ron with Lavender. Why had she agreed to go? At least Ginny would be there with her. As long as she had Ginny with her, Hermione Granger felt as if she could do anything.

"Hermione?" a soft and gentle voice was carried throughout the flat.

"In here," Hermione answered. She heard the soft footsteps of her girlfriend hit the floor until they reached the doorway, at that moment the face of the girl she loved appeared.

"I bought vodka." Ginny announced, holding up a paper bag. "I figured after the night we're up for we could use it."

"Now?" Hermione asked looking at Ginny threw the mirror set up on her vanity table.

"Of course not," Ginny said, "There's no way I'm showing up drunk to my mum's house. Could you imagine it? She'd throw a hissy fit."

Hermione laughed, imagining Molly Weasley lecturing them about drinking.

"It's for afterwards." Ginny announced, "kind of like a celebration for making it out of that house alive."

"How can you suspect it will end so horribly?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione- Ron is bringing Lavender, whom he was engaged to, you guys broke up like a week ago and you started going out with me, his little sister," Ginny stated, "It's bound to end up horrible."

Hermione nodded her head, "Good point."

Ginny sat next to Hermione, looking at themselves in the mirror, "You're gorgeous."

Hermione blushed, "Not as half as beautiful as you."

It was Ginny's turn to blush, "You lie."

"I do not." Hermione stated, turning her head to give her a peck on the cheek.

"Guess who I ran into at the store?"

"Who?"

"Collin. I told him about you coming tomorrow night. He's thrilled. It's the first person we both know that I've allowed to come watch us. He's positively excited. He looked like a little boy just given a lollipop."

Hermione smiled, "I'm so glad I get to watch you play."

Ginny looked up at the clock, "8:55, time to head over."

Hermione sighed, "Time to face the music."

They both apparated outside of the flat and then they were outside of the Burrow. Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand as she knocked on the door.

**DLL**

"I've invited a special guest," Molly announced as they heard another rap on the door.

Collin suddenly appeared coming down the hallway. Ginny squealed and hopped up to hug him. "Collin!"

"Hey, Gin," Collin said, returning the hug.

Hermione couldn't help but feel a tad bit jealous as Ginny had raced across the room to hug him. She looked across the room and saw Ron staring at her.

Luna was playing with little John, Fred's boy, and she began to wonder? Would her and Ginny ever have a kid? How? They could always adopt. How did Ginny feel about kids?

"Hi," All of a sudden she heard Ron next to her.

"Hi," Hermione said, monotone.

"Look- I never meant-"

"Ron, let's not do this now okay? Your mom is trying to put a nice dinner on and your girlfriend is right over there. In summary, I love Ginny. I'm not coming back to you. I think I proved that a couple days ago."

"What if she doesn't love you? Have you seen her and Collin together? They look mighty cozy if you ask me," Ron said.

"Ron, will you shut up? Ginny loves me. I love her. End of story."

"You'll come back, just watch… you'll come back…" Ron said, as he headed over to talk to Harry. As he did, Hermione couldn't help but ask herself. What if Collin and Ginny were something? She did look really excited to see him when he got here.

Luna finished playing with John and walked over to Ginny.

"Hey- so you and Hermione are really something, eh?" Luna said.

"Yeah, it's great. I love her so much." Ginny said, smiling at the mention of her girlfriend. She looked over at Hermione and they caught each other's eyes, both blushed and looked away.

"You two are so cute, I wish the best for you." Luna said.

"Thanks- so how serious are you and Harry?"

"Well, it hasn't even been a week yet, so I don't know how serious we could be right now, but I have a good feeling about him. The Dixie fairies told me so too."

Ginny giggled, Luna hadn't changed a bit since she well, um… died.

"Dinner, Everyone!" Mrs. Weasley boomed from the kitchen, and they all gathered to eat at the table.

After about five minutes of absolute silence, Molly broke it.

"So, Ginny… Hermione… how are you to doing?"

"We're good, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, squeezing Ginny's hand under the table.

"Yeah, mum, we're good," Ginny said, smiling at Hermione.

"OH! WILL YOU SHUT IT?" Ron bellowed and it made everyone jump.

"Ronald!" Molly shouted. "That's-"

He cut her off though, poking his fork in Ginny's direction.

"Can't you all see it? Ginny and Collin are screwing behind Hermione's back!" Ron said, he didn't have any proof, but it was sure of it.

"WHAT?" Ginny yelled. "How dare you say that!"

"Oh, sit down sister dyke." Ron said.

"RONALD! We do NOT use that language in this house."

Hermione just stared wide eyed at all of them. "Is it true?"

"No-"

"YES! I saw Collin kissing Ginny outside of the market today!" Ron said.

"Is that true?" Hermione asked, turning to Ginny.

"_Ginny!" Collin said, running over to his redheaded friend and giving her a hug. _

"_Collin! How are you?" Ginny asked, picking out some vodka for what they were gonna need after this dinner._

"_I'm good- but- whoa.. Heavy alcohol you got there. What's the occasion?"_

"_Dinner with my family." Ginny stated. "Me and Hermione are going, but Ron is going to be there with Lavender. Hopefully we'll make it out with only a few brusies."_

_Collin laughed, "So what happened? I heard a lot of stories but I know not to believe any of it."_

_Ginny laughed as well, "Well, Ron was cheating on Hermione with Lavender. Hermione came over and I comforted her. We went out for a girls night, got drunk, and ended up making out until we both passed out. The next morning we tried to convince ourselves that it was a mistake, but we both knew we wanted more. We ended up auguring and it came out we both liked each other and we got together."_

"_Oh, well, I wish you the best of luck at that dinner, girl."_

"_Oh! Be proud of me. I've invited Hermione to the club Saturday."_

"_Really? Ginny that's great!" Collin nearly screamed, hugging her._

"_Well, I got to go. The show must go on, right?"_

"_Right, see you later, Gin," Collin said, kissing her cheek._

"_Later, Collin,"_

Ginny turned bright red and turned to Hermione, "It wasn't like that!"

"Then what was it like, Ginny? You're so excited to see him, you've been all close all evening and now you're kissing him? God, you are sleeping with him aren't you?" Hermione said, tears starting to stream down her face.

"No, Hermione-"

"No! I don't want to hear your lies!"

Hermione stood up abruptly and ran upstairs. Ginny glared at her brother.

"WHAT THE HELL, RON? IT WASN'T MORE THAN A FRIENDLY KISS ON THE CHEEK AND YOU KNOW THAT!" Ginny said, jumping across table and she began to punch him.

"Ginny!"

It took Harry, Collin, and Luna to pry Ginny off of him. When they managed to, her face was as red as her hair and she was fuming.

"I'm going to check on Hermione," Harry said, and started up the stairs.

"Fuck, Hermione…" Ginny said, running up the stairs faster than Harry and beating him there. Hermione had locked herself in Ginny's old room, and Ginny could hear Hermione sobbing through the door.

"Hermione!"

"Go AWAY!"

"No, Hermione you need to listen to me! It didn't mean anything, okay? It was a friendly kiss on the cheek that's it. Ron is just a stupid git and is trying to break us up, come on baby, open the door so we can talk?"

"No! How am I supposed to believe you?" Hermione yelled out.

"Trust me, okay? I love you, you know that, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you!" Ginny said.

"Except kiss him!"

"I didn't kiss him! It was a peck on the cheek nothing serious! Besides, he did it to me! I'd rather have you kiss me on the cheek once than him at all."

"Hermione…" Collin started, reaching the bedroom door. "You can believe, Ginny, it didn't mean anything."

"How can I believe that?"

Collin sighed, "Because… I'm gay."

"What?" Ginny said.

"WHAT?" Hermione said, she had opened the door to reveal her eyes red from crying and her hair a mess.

"I'm gay. She's gay.. if she isn't than she's just madly in love with you." Collin said.

"Really?" Hermione asked, sniffling.

"Really!"

"Will you believe me now? It meant nothing." Ginny said.

Hermione nodded, and ran to hug her girlfriend. They sat there for a moment just hugging each other before they broke apart to give each other a small kiss before turning to Collin.

Ginny asked, "You're really gay?"

"Yep."

"How come you never told me?"

"Would you believe me if I told you it slipped my mind?"

"Bullshit," Hermione said, laughing.

Hermione noticed the sad look on Ginny's face, "What is it?"

"I can't believe you wouldn't believe me! It takes him to come out for you to believe me! You should know that I would never do that to you! That I love you more than anything! I couldn't possibly ever think about doing that to you!" Ginny said.

"I'm sorry, babe, but you have to admit. Ron was cheating on me, I guess I got paranoid and thought that maybe you were too. I'm just so scared to be hurt again." Hermione replied. "I just couldn't bear the thought of you leaving me or hurting me."

"I would never do that to you. I love you. So much," Ginny replied.

"I love you too," Hermione said, planting a soft kiss on Ginny.

Harry came up the stairs. "Well, Ron's got a broken nose, but Mrs. Weasley's fixing it, and he'll be sore for a couple days, and he'll have a nasty bruise for a week."

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Well, after you ran up crying I kind of got a little angry and I may have jumped across the table and proceeded to be the crap out of my good for nothing brother," Ginny said.

"You did?" Ginny nodded. "THAT'S BRILLIANT!"

Ginny laughed, "How about we just go home?"

"Sounds good to me," Hermione said.

"We'll see you guys later." Ginny said as they apparated back to the flat.

**DLL**

Ginny walked Hermione to her bedroom door. "I guess this is goodnight."

"Yep," Hermione said, resting her forehead against Ginny's.

_Damn stupid 'lets not wait to sleep in the same room' rule. I just want to lay next to her, but no, we have to take it slow, maybe it's for the best._ Ginny thought.

_She's so beautiful and wonderful. It's too bad we decided to take things slow and not sleep in the same room. I just want to lay with her, _Hermione thought.

Ginny lifted her head so her lips met Hermione's. They stayed like that for a couple minutes before they headed into their separate rooms.


	7. Ginny's Big Night

"3 galleons, sir." Hermione recited happily to the old man that just bought a book that she absolutely despised. After the man paid, Hermione waved him goodbye and continued checking the register, which was what she had been doing before he arrived. Ginny hopped off the ladder she had been on and walked behind the counter.

"Someone's particularly chipper this morning," Ginny said, "Care to explain?"

"Well it's not everyday I get to watch my girlfriend perform," Hermione said.

"Hermione- it's only 1 in the afternoon. You still have another seven hours." Ginny protested, happy at Hermione's excitement.

"No need to remind me, I'm counting the minutes," Hermione said, closing the register and putting her full attention on Ginny.

"You do realize that you counting the minutes to me playing is just making me even more nervous than I already am?" Ginny asked, jumping up and sitting on the counter.

"I'm sorry, babe," Hermione apologized, "I'm just so excited to see you play. You letting me watch means the world to me because I know how much it means to you."

"Make me cry, why don't you?" Ginny said, sticking her tongue out at Hermione.

"Aw, come here, you," Hermione said, pulling Ginny off the counter and into her arms for a hug before pulling back just to kiss Ginny's perfect lips. They must have been moving backwards because before she knew it, Ginny's hips hit the counter.

"Ms. Granger, I do believe you are supposed to be checking the money, but I do not believe you will find it in Ms. Weasley's mouth," their boss interrupted, making Hermione and Ginny jump apart.

"Sorry, Mr. Boss," Ginny said.

"I'm sure," He said, winking and walking into the back.

"He really has bad timing doesn't he?" Hermione said once he left.

"The worst," Ginny replied.

_Ask her, _Ginny yelled at herself, _it's the perfect moment, casual, not a big deal… but if it isn't why does it seem like a big deal? I mean it's just a room… but we agreed we'd take it slow. We're already living together… so why shouldn't we be in the same room? We'd seem like we're two old married couples that sleep in separate beds… only this is separate rooms, which is worse-_

"Ginny?"

"Wha?"

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, placing a hand on Ginny's arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"You had that look."

"What look?"

"The look where you look like your thinking about something, and your babbling to yourself in your head," Hermione replied.

"I have a look?"

"Ginny- I've known you since that first summer after Hogwarts," Hermione replied, "I know a lot of your looks."

"Oh, well… it's nothing… you know… nervous jitters," Ginny said, _god, you're such a chicken shit._

**DLL**

"I hate wrapping paper," Ginny said, "Can't we just magic them… they'd look a lot nicer if we just did it with magic."

"Ginny," Hermione whined, "You promised me we could do this without magic."

"I'm just saying it'd be a lot faster, neater, easier, and we'd have a lot less paper cuts." Ginny said, sucking on her finger which had just recently been cut open by a piece of green wrapping paper. "And I know I promised, which is exactly why I'm sitting here on the ground covered in tape and ribbons."

"First of all, you're sitting on _me, _not the floor, and second of all, you look cute with ribbons on you, you're like my own personal Christmas present."

"What can I say? I'm cute and adorable, and you are comfy and beautiful, which is exactly why I, and only I, am allowed to say when you are to become my chair… especially when the moment includes me getting paper cuts."

Hermione giggled, "This is our first Christmas together. Can you believe it?"

"But why do we have to spend it at my family's house," Ginny asked, "Can't we just run away and spend Christmas in Paris?"

"We already agreed we would spend this Christmas with your parents and next year if my parents are up for it, we'll invite them."

"Well prepare for a massive hangover because after my performances guys are all over me trying to buy me drinks," Ginny said. "And then we have to get up early tomorrow for Christmas."

Hermione felt the overprotective side of her coming out, "Well they better watch out because if they look at my baby they got another thing coming for them."

"Aw, look at you, being my overprotective girlfriend," Ginny said, then whispered in Hermione's ear, "It's kind of hot."

Hermione felt the heat rise up to her cheeks as she finished putting a bow on the last present. "There we're all done, happy now?"

"No because that means I have to get off of you." Ginny pouted before Hermione laughed and pushed Ginny off her lap.

**DLL**

Ginny's heart pounded, she was shaking, and she was pacing back and forth backstage. She was never nervous before performing, sure back when she first started she had, but ever since then performing here had gotten so routine she was used to it. Everything had changed though, within a week she had come from cool never-nervous Ginny to freak-out nervous Ginny.

"Ginny, what are you so nervous about? You're only playing one song." Collin asked when he got off-stage.

"It isn't just any song, it's _her_ song, and _her _just happens to be sitting in the audience." Ginny replied, as she continued to pace.

Collin reached out and stopped her from pacing and rested both his hands on her shoulders, "Listen, Gin, you're going to be amazing. I don't know how you got Alex to bring in the extra instruments, but it's going to be amazing you know why?"

Ginny shook her head.

"God, you're more thick than I thought," Collin rambled out loud, "Because YOU'RE amazing, and because you're in love with this girl."

"Once you get out there it's all you and you'll do it brilliantly."

"Right." Ginny said, as if she was still trying to convince herself.

Suddenly a man in black appeared beside them, "Weasley, you're on."

"I'll be right there, Alex."

"Knock 'em dead, girly," Collin said.

"Thanks, Collin, for everything," Ginny said before hugging him and heading on stage.

Hermione had been here for three hours already. She had listened to a few other people sing and play, including Collin, who she was still glad, forgave her for the whole Weasley-dinner night

**And now the ever beautiful, amazing, talented Ginny Weasley.**

Hermione watched Ginny as she made her way on stage, her eyes searching… looking for something… and then her eyes found them.

Ginny and Hermione's eyes locked together and they smiled as Ginny sat at the piano. Ginny must have been a local favorite because they applause that Ginny got was far bigger than all the other musicians put together.

"This song goes out to my special girl," Ginny said in her sweet voice that Hermione had fallen in love with. The entire place fell quiet. Hermione watched Ginny at that single piano on the dark stage.

Suddenly classical orchestra music filled the club and a light flashed and she saw six people on orchestra instruments playing. Then she turned back to Ginny who had begun to sing into the microphone.

"_The last thing I wanna do right now is read your stupid poetry_

_Why can't you just tell me what you really wanna say_

_You clear your conscious with words so weak and empty_

_But something in your eyes gave you away"_

Suddenly, Ginny's hands we're on the piano, and the music coming from it was amazing. Hermione was captivated. She was captivated by Ginny, her voice, her music, and she grinned as Ginny turned her head to look at Hermione.

"_This is my mixed tape for you_

_Where are you now_

_As I'm swimming through the stereo_

_I'm writing you a symphony of sound_

_This mix could burn a whole in anyone_

_And it was you I was thinking of…"_

Ginny looked back at the sheet music and sung into the microphone again. Suddenly, another light flashed and the band from the earlier performances we're playing along with her.

"_And I've been lonely like a silhouette or a serenade_

_A heart attack or a man betrayed_

_The arms of love are holding me_

_Like a silhouette or a serenade_

_Is this all you have to say?_

_This broken boy would hang on every word_

_You're telling me that you need me_

_While I slowly fall apart"_

Hermione recognized that part of the song. Ginny had written about the dinner about Ron who had tried to get her back.

"_She is everything I wanted that I never knew I needed_

_She is everything I needed that I never knew I wanted_

_You healed your heart ache_

_With words so cool and callous_

_But the absence of your tears_

_Gave you away"_

Hermione smiled. Ginny loved her. She was all Ginny wanted. Ginny was all Hermione wanted. She wanted to run on stage and tell her she loved her, but instead she felt warm tears flowing down her cheeks.

Suddenly the orchestra cut out and Ginny took the microphone out and it was only her and the band playing. Ginny stood up and sung quietly.

"_Funny how I'm nervous still_

_I've always been the easy kill_

_I guess I always will_

_You kill me_

_You always know the perfect thing to say_

_And I just can't turn away"_

Ginny slid the microphone back and slid into her seat as all three parts of the song came back together and Ginny began to play with all the heart, love, and soul that she had. She was playing for Hermione. It was all for Hermione, and that brought a smile to her lips.

"_And I've been lonely like a silhouette or a serenade_

_A heart attack or a man betrayed_

_The arms of love are holding me_

_Like a silhouette or a serenade"_

Her fingers stopped moving, but her mouth didn't.

"_Oh Woah_

_And all pretty poems have to end_

_So I say this before I leave_

_If words are your weapons my dear_

_I surrender, surrender, surrender_

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me_

_Whispers, "Hello, I miss you quite terribly"_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly"_

Ginny eye's darted back to the audience, back to Hermione, she mouthed 'I love you' before continuing to sing.

"_Silhouette or a serenade_

_A heart attack or a man betrayed_

_The arms of love are holding me to you"_

The music slowly died off and for a moment there was a complete silence before someone shouted, "Who's the lucky girl?"

After that people started laughing and clapping so hard Ginny was taken aback. There were whoops and catcalls, which made Ginny smile, as she literally jumped off stage and ran to Hermione.

"Ginny- that was amazing! It was incredible! It was fucking brilliant!" Hermione said when Ginny got to her.

"It was all for you." Ginny managed to breath out before they collided and Ginny pushed Hermione against the bar counter and connected their lips. The catcalls and whistles grew louder, but neither girl noticed for they were lost in the intensity of the kiss. Both girls were lost, and they never wanted to be found.

When they broke apart, Ginny said one thing, "I love you, Hermione Granger. Sleep in my bed tonight, every night."

"Ginny, are you asking me to move into your room?" Hermione asked.

Ginny could only nodd, and wait for an answer, but Hermione connected their lips once more.

"I take that as a…" Ginny drawled it out.

"Hell yes! I mean, yeah," Hermione straightened herself, "that could work."

Ginny laughed as the two girls kissed again.

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and espically my reviewers. The next chapter is going to be my last. Christmas morning. Yay._


	8. The Final Song

"'Mione! Wake up!" Ginny said, poking and prodding at her girlfriend. They had fallen asleep after an hour of making out, and now it was ten in the morning and Ginny was trying to wake Hermione up so they could do there present swapping before they went over to the Weasley's house for Christmas lunch, opening presents, and then Christmas dinner.

Hermione made a very unintelligent sound before hitting Ginny's hand away.

"Hermione, please," Ginny whined, poking at her again.

"Ten mfore minutes," Hermione mumbled into her pillow.

Ginny bent her neck down and began giving Hermione butterfly kisses on the side of Hermione's neck. "Hermione," Ginny gave her best seduction voice, "Please…" it obviously worked because Hermione turned over and found Ginny's lips in a single move. Hermione's tongue ran along Ginny's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which was happily granted. Suddenly, Ginny moved away.

"No, no… come back," Hermione said, obviously awake, trying to pull Ginny back into a kiss.

"Ah, ah, ah, it's Christmas morning and it's time to open presents."

Ginny swatted at Hermione's butt to get her moving.

"You're mean," Hermione said, pulling the covers off herself, and following Ginny into the living room.

"It worked didn't it?" Ginny asked, pulling Hermione down the hallway by her waist.

"Only if you kiss me again," Hermione said.

"Open your present first," Ginny said, pointing to a small box on the edge of their coffee table. Hermione took the box off the table and her fingers began to unwrap the paper covering a small box. Inside was a silver charm bracelet with the letters **G **and **H **inscribed into two little boxes with the words **I'll be yours forever** inscribed onto the chain.

Hermione gasped, tears springing to her eyes. "Oh my god, Ginny, I love it."

"Really?" Ginny asked, relief showing on her face.

"Yes!" Hermione said, clipping it onto her wrist. "I'll always wear it."

Ginny and Hermione shared a light kiss before Hermione turned and handed a present to Ginny. "Open." Hermione giggled.

Ginny opened the box, "Are you serious?"

Hermione laughed, nodding.

Inside the box was the same exact bracelet with the same G and H, but with the words **You're my world** inscribed into it. Ginny placed it onto her wrist and smiled in happiness. Ginny turned her head and connected her lips to Hermione's. "Thank you, babe. This is bizarre."

"Isn't it?" Hermione asked, pulling Ginny onto the couch. The both laid there for some time before Ginny whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, hun," Hermione whispered back, playing with Ginny's fingers. "Merry Christmas."

With that Ginny kissed Hermione. It started off innocent before a fire began to spread through both girls. Ginny wrapped her arm around Hermione and bit her bottom lip gently, gaining more access. Both girls got lost in the kiss before Hermione whispered, "Bedroom."

Ginny nodded and began to stand up, as did Hermione but before they could even think their lips were crashing together. Ginny stumbled back and her back hit the wall. Hermione's hands ran through Ginny's red hair. Ginny moaned into the kiss before she felt Hermione's hand trailing under her shirt.

Soon both their shirts and shorts were on the ground, leaving the two very passionate girls in only their bras and underwear. Hermione leaned into Ginny, letting her leg move in between Ginny's. Ginny gasped and clutched onto Hermione's waist. She moaned at the feel of Hermione so close.

Finally they made their way into the bedroom and Hermione's legs backed up against the bed and she fell back onto it, pulling Ginny with her.

"Hermione, are you sure we want to do this?" Ginny asked.

"Do you not want to?" Hermione asked, sitting up.

"No, no, I want too. I just want to make sure you do too."

"God yes I do," Hermione said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Ginny said as Hermione pulled her down for yet another kiss, and another, and another…

**DLL**

"We're gonna be late!" Hermione said, pulling on a jacket and checking herself in the mirror. She heard Ginny scrambling around in the bedroom, probably looking for her other shoe.

"I'm coming," Ginny called back, running out of the room a second later, shoe on, and pulling on her jacket. She stopped dead center in the room and stared at Hermione.

Hermione looked at Ginny, "What?"

"Did you know you're beautiful?"

Hermione blushed, "You're prettier."

"I beg to differ." Ginny said, walking the rest of the way and planting a kiss on Hermione's lips. "And you taste sooo good."

"Down, kitten." Hermione said, "You've already tasted me today… twice." She giggled.

"I can't help it that you're good in bed." Ginny declared.

"I take it you had no regrets," Hermione said, blushing a deep shade of red.

"None what-so-ever, you?" Ginny said.

"God, no!" Hermione nearly yelled. "If I could I'd throw you right down here and do it again."

"We always could," Ginny said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Hermione debated the situation. "Yeah, and explain to your mum why we're late. I think not." Hermione said and grabbed Ginny's hand, "Let's go."

**DLL**

"Merry Christmas," Ginny and Hermione said when Molly answered the door.

"Aw, look at the two of you," Molly said, wrapping both girls in a tight hug. "You're so adorable."

"Thanks, mum," Ginny said, carrying the presents they had into the living room and setting them down under the tree, and Hermione did the same.

"Yaaaaaay! Aunty Ginnny," Hannah, Charlie's three year old daughter, said, running into the room and hugged Ginny's leg.

"Hey Hannah Banana," Ginny said, lifting the little girl up and planting a kiss on her cheek. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmasmas too yous toos," Hannah said, stuttering on her words, but getting them out all the same. Ginny sat her back down.

"Well, now everyone is here we can eat," Molly said as the two girls walked into the dining room where everyone was in having casual conversation.

Ginny and Hermione were greeted by many family members with greetings and hugs. Lavender managed to pull Hermione out of the room before Fred came over to say hi.

"Listen," Lavender began, "I honestly didn't know the two of you were going out at the time, and I haven't had the chance to say I was sorry."

"It's okay, Lavender," Hermione said. "I hope you and Ron are happier than me and him were."

"Thank you, Hermione," Lavender said before the two of them started to walk back into the room when they heard Molly's loud voice booming through the house.

"**_RONALD WEASLEY! _HOW DARE YOU SHOW UP ON CHRISTMAS MORNING DRUNK… AND IN FRONT OF THE CHILDREN!**"

Hermione and Lavender walked back into the room wear Ron was leaning on a chair, trying not to fall over while Molly's face was red with anger. Fred and George started to help him up the stairs, hoping he would sleep off his drunken state when Hermione glanced to the right and watched Ginny as she tried to distract the children by having them guess what were in their presents. She smiled lovingly to her and Ginny looked up and did the same.

Obviously Ron had saw this and rushed over to Hermione, well not so much rushed as she tripped over his own to feet while running over to her.

"Hermione? Don't foo lovfs me anemore? You said you didee… whhhy did ya just leave me like thaaaat?" Ron said, trying to cover up his drunkness, which was very hard to do.

"Ron, we've talked about this," Hermione said, "I loved you. You cheated on me, and I fell in love again… with someone else."

"Nofe! You luff me! I knows yous do!" Ron bellowed, grabbing her hard behind the neck and pulling her to him and crashing his lips down onto hers.

Hermione was hit with an instant wave of nausea. Her nose crinkled in disgust and she felt his tounge trying to burst it's way into her mouth. She pushed on his chest, but those years of Quidditch worked in his favor that he kept a strong hold on her. He drooled all over her mouth and he smelled of alcohol and trash.

She didn't have to suffer threw it much longer because she felt him ripped away from her. She looked to see Charlie and Bill holding him back and pushing him up the stairs.

"Get over yourself, man, just leave her alone!" one of them said.

"She's in love again, just be happy for her…" the other said.

Hermione backed up against the wall behind her and saw everyone staring at her. She looked at Ginny, her precious Ginny…

"Ginny, I… I didn't want to… I co-couldn't push him a-away… he was too str-strong." Hermione stumbled out as Ginny walked up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I know, sweetie, I know," Ginny said lovingly into her ear, stroking Hermione's brunette hair smoothly.

Suddenly little Hannah asked, "Where did auntie Lavvy go?"

Everyone looked around the room… Lavender was no where in sight.

They searched around the house until Hermione found her outside behind the house. "Lavender? What are you doing out here?"

"I can't believe he did that! He told me he loved me! He said he was over you and that he wanted what he had before! Then he goes and humiliates me like this!" Lavender cried. "He loves you, he's always loved you… I should have seen that…"

"Listen, Lavender… you're a wonderful girl, someday you'll find someone who really wants you, who will love you, and I don't think Ron can love anyone right now," Hermione said, letting Lavender cry on her shoulder.

"But… I just thought… maybe… he could love me… but that's not possible…" Lavender said, wiping the tears that had been spilling from her blue eyes.

"Oh, Lavender, you'll find someone," Hermione told her, placing a friendly hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you come inside?"

"I don't think I can. I think I'll just go home for now." Lavender said.

"Alright," Hermione replied, understanding. She gave Lavender a hug and then watched as the blonde walked away and appareted to, most likely, her apartment. The brunette sighed, and walked back to the Burrow where she heard shouts of Lavender name being called.

"Hermione? Have you found her?" Molly asked quickly.

"Yes. She's gone home. She was rather upset by the whole thing," Hermione said feeling guilt swell up inside her.

"Oh, alright then," Molly said, "Alright everyone, who wants to open presents?"

The children cheered, all of them racing to the living room. Hermione sighed. She felt a warm pair of arms slide around her waist. It could only be one person. Ginny. She smiled at the thought of the red head. She felt Ginny give her a soft kiss on her neck before hearing her voice lightly in her ear, "You okay, babe?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hermione said, turning around to face Ginny. She looked beautiful. Her red hair was curled and was shinning. Her chocolate-colored eyes captivated Hermione's heart. "You're not mad?"

"Of course not. He loves you, and he thought he could get you back. I know you didn't want to kiss him. I saw you try to push him away." Ginny said, her eyes looking down at her feet. Hermione lightly placed her hands on Ginny's chin and tilted her head upwards until Ginny was looking Hermione in the eyes.

"God, I love you," Hermione said, "I don't know what I would do without you. His kiss made me realize I don't want to kiss anyone but you ever again. You're my everything."

Ginny's face lit up. "God, you kill me sometimes." She laughed and placed a kiss on Hermione's lips. "I love you too," another kiss was shared. This one wasn't like their other kisses. It was more of a promise.

A voice interrupted them, "Um, here she is."

Hermione and Ginny broke apart, but still held onto each other tightly. They both looked over to see Molly and a man standing in the doorway. There was an awkward silence before the man said, "Which one of you is Ginny Weasley?"

"I am," Ginny said, raising her hand slightly as if she was still in her first year of Hogwarts.

"My name is Steve Foxhall, I'm from WMS, the Wizarding Music Agency, and I was wondering if you would mind talking to me about possibly becoming an artist with your friend Collin for our company." He said, walking over to shake her hand, which she did so kindly, "I was at your most recent performance and I have to say you are one of the most talented musicians I have ever heard."

"Um, are you asking me if I want a record deal?" Ginny asked, her eyes widening in shock.

"Yes. We loved both you and Collin and want you both. You'd be different artist with different CDs, of course, but we'd like you to possibly go on tour with each other and perform songs with each other." Steve said, "What do you think?"

"I think Hell Yes!" Ginny said.

"Great. Here's my number. Give me a call and we'll set up a meeting." He said, handing her a white card. "Good day," he said before walking out.

Ginny stood there speechless for a moment. Ginny and Hermione stood there for a second before jumping up and down squealing in delight.

"I can't believe he wants me to join their company!" Ginny said.

"I can! You're so talented, Ginny!" Hermione said, thinking about how possibly they could be apart if she went on a tour.

Ginny must of read her mind because she quickly said, "I'm only doing this if you're with me, you know. Go with me on all my tours and everything. There is no way I'm going away from you for all of this."

Hermione's eyes lit up. "You serious?"

"Of course! How could I ever go so long without you, baby?"

Both of the girls laughed before sharing a breathtaking kiss.

**Six Months Later**

After months of recording Ginny's debut album and planning her first tour, Hermione and Ginny finally had settled down for a month before they were off on the first tour. They were both curled up on their couch in their new, and much bigger, flat. Hermione trailed the new CD lightly with her fingers. The album cover was a picture of Ginny, hair curled, sitting criss-cross-applesauce on a stage with a single light shinning over her. Her hands were shaped into a heart. Everything was black and white except for her lips which they had edited to make a prominent red.

All in all, it was a fucking sexy album. Hermione smiled as her fingers gently trailed over the name. On the top read _Ginvera Weasley_ and on the bottom in a scrawled handwriting was the album name _Drunk Love Lullaby._

"You want a sip?" Ginny voice interrupted Hermione's non-existent thoughts. She held out a cup of coffee in a mug. Hermione nodded and took a sip before handing it back to Ginny.

Both girls had sadly quit their jobs at the bookstore. They hadn't wanted to leave, but it was the only way Hermione could travel with Ginny. Instead, Hermione had started writing a novel. She had always loved writing. But, in honor of their boss, they had decided to have the first CD signing there when they were done with the tour.

Ron had thankfully given up trying to get Hermione back. He was currently going out with Hannah Abbott, who had recently become a model. After a while Lavender got back out in the dating world. She went out with one bloke who she ended up dumping. But now she was happily going out with Dean.

Collin was going out with a famous gay singer from America. When Ginny and Collin had written their songs, they had refrained from any love songs considering they both batted for the other teams. Even know the world was caught up in love songs, they had pushed back and loved the two when they sang together.

Hermione looked down at her wrist. She was still wearing the bracelet Ginny gave her for Christmas. She looked at Ginny's wrist. It still had the bracelet. This made Hermione smile. Her eyes wandered up to Ginny, who was staring back at her. Ginny giggled, "What's on your mind?"

Suddenly it hit her. It slipped out of her mouth before she could think about it.

"Do you want to get married?"

Ginny looked almost in shock for a moment before her shocked face turned into a calm one. She knew it the back of her mind she would always be with Hermione. She wanted to be with Hermione. To get married would be amazing. She felt a grin breaking out over her face. "Yes! Of course yes!"

Hermione let out a sigh of relief before it clicked. She had just asked Ginny Weasley to marry her. The love of her life. She was now engaged. Her heart raced. The butterflies that were always in her stomach when she was with or even just thought about Ginny swelled up by the thousands.

Both girls leaned in for a kiss at the same time.

"You're my world," Ginny breathed when they broke apart.

"You're mine forever." Hermione said.

They interlocked fingers. This was their Drunk Love Lullaby.

_A/N: I hope you all liked the final chapter. I probably won't write a sequel, like some of you suggested, but I will defiantly write more Hermione/Ginny in the future. It might take a little while for me to write one out because school has just started and all that good stuff. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it. I'm certainly proud of it._

_The songs in this fan fiction we're not written by me. The song in the second to last chapter was a mixture of some songs. All in all, the songs included in this fic were:_

**Dark Blue **_Jack's Mannequin  
_**Mixed Tape **_Jack's Mannequin  
_**Silhouette Serenade **_Vendetta Red  
_**She Is **_The Fray  
_**Kill **_Jimmy Eat World  
_**Here In Your Arms **_Hellogoodbye_

_Once again I'd like to thank all my reviwers because without you there would be no story._


End file.
